


Exact

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Exact- to demandA vague look at how the Sith would exact their revenge on the Jedi.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 2





	Exact

After the last Sith-Jedi War, the sith were all too happy to let the Jedi think that they really were gone. Due to their small numbers, the rule of 2 was put into place and enforced on Bane’s line. Master and apprentice would rise and fall over the years, darkening the galaxy, amassing plans, biding their time for galaxy dominance. 

They were patient. An ever waiting shadow, blackening the corners of the galaxy. Slowly dwindling the numbers of the Jedi, from hundreds of thousands to tens of thousands. The plan grew, shifted, changed form, but all the variations had two things in common. The Sith would be rulers of the Galaxy and it would be the Jedi that was extinct.

And so they waited, hiding in the shadows, their hate towards the Jedi only growing, waiting for the day on which they would finally enact their revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that anyone cares... but I won't be updating this series again until Sunday. We're leaving town for a funeral and I don't know if I'll have internet. Ok bye.


End file.
